Plane Wreck
by Donavin
Summary: A mortal with the name "Dionysus", has been in a horrible plane crash. Will he find survivers? Will he die? Will he go crazy? Find out by reading.


Hello! This is the first story i've ever posted on FanFiction, so go easy no me _PLEASE!_ Constructive criticism is very welcome.

**ENJOY!**

When I woke up in a collapsed tunnel, my first thought was, _I'm dreaming_. I looked around and saw everything was charred or burning. I tried to recognize something around me so I could get an idea of where I was, but unfortunately there was something on top of me that was keeping me from moving much more than an inch. '_Oh my god, this is insane. I must be dreaming!' _

"Is anybody there? Please help me, I can't move!" I yelled over and over again, hoping someone would hear me, but no one came to my rescue as I had hoped they would. The fire was getting closer and closer, though. _'__Great, I guess I'm gonna have to get out of this by myself!' _As I took a closer look of what exactly was pinning me down, and ultimately keeping me from jumping up, running out of here, and saving my own hide, I recognized it as a plane seat; suspiciously like the one I remember sitting on this morning. If this morning was the day I got on a flight to Japan. Before I start thinking of the past, let me take care of my present situation_ '__Kay, let me just see if I can move this thing off of me.' _"Ow!" I yelped. My arm was bleeding; the pain reminded me that this was all too real. It must have gotten smashed by the impact of the seat hitting my body, it felt slightly swollen.

After a few heaves and hoes, I managed to wiggle myself out from under the seat, but god, did my arm hurt. I needed to get to hospital as soon as possible to check for breakage. _'__The sooner I get out of here the better,'_ I stood up and inspected my ash stained clothes and shoe. I say "shoe" because one of the green and purple Adidas I recall putting on with this outfit was mysteriously gone. '_And I have to get a new favorite shirt. These ash stains are never gonna come clean on this emerald green'_

'_Not cool.' _I decided to head toward the back of the plane, even though smoke and fire clouded my vision. Obviously getting out of here wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped it would be. '_Just my luck…'_ The slide door was jammed shut and wouldn't for the life of me open, not even a smidgen. So I started looking for another way out, _'__There's gotta be an emergency hatch or something, right?'_ There wasn't, but there was a hole in the wall to the left of the door that I could probably squeeze through, _'__it'll have to do.'_ But, when I made my way to the hole, it turned out to be about half a foot to small to fit through, _'__maybe there's a fire ax.' _There wasn't, but I managed to beat the hole bigger with a black suitcase I found abandoned in between an aisle. It took what felt like hours, but after a quick look for any other survivors; I wedged myself out of the plane and onto a white sandy beach.

From the red and orange hues of the sky, I could tell that it wouldn't be day for much longer, give or take an hour. I didn't even notice how tired mylegs were until I tried to take a few steps, but only ended up falling; face first, into the sand._ '__I think I'm juss gonna take a little nap…'_

/OvO\

I woke up for the second time not knowing where the heck I was. _'__Oh God, I hope I don't have to get used to this stuff, it's bad for my health.'_ It wasprobably about midnight; I stood up and brushed the sand off of me. Everything about me felt grubby and dusty, and I think there was sand and in my pants, _and_ I also felt like I hadn't eaten in 5 days. Searching around for food and survivors seemed like a pretty good idea, so that's what I did.

Walking through the carnage was horrible, there were burnt bodies everywhere, not to mention very uncomfortable with only one shoe. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, I might miss someone alive. I wandered on for a while, in kind of a fog of mixed-up and half-hearted thoughts. About an hour later it had gotten dark, and that is when I stumbled upon an old man struggling to sit up against a tree!

"Hey!" I yelled, stopping to inspect him.

"He-help..." He was barely able to speak, even in a whisper. He had some thing metal sticking out of his stomach region and it didn't look good.

"Are you okay?" I said, a rather stupid question because obviously he wasn't "okay" at all.

"No, there was an explosion and, and…ugh…" the old man gargled up blood as he lost consciousness.

"Hey, hey! Don't die, please… old man don't die on me!" When I went to check his pulse there was nothing but silence, he was gone. _'__This is just so… depressing. The first living human I see in hours and he dies within minutes.'_ I could feel my spirits and hopes fading as I slid down the trunk of a nearby tree. I started to think of my passed mother, my uncle ended up taking care of me when she died of lung cancer. "Pfff," I said with exhaustion. _'__Amazing, she smoked her whole life and…this isn't the time to mope,'_ but I was too tired to feel optimistic.

'_No! I will get off of this beach and find a way out of here. I just have to have some faith. In fact, I bet a search and rescue team has already been sent out.' _But I still didn't know where I was. I assumed I wasn't near any civilization, because if I was, they would already be here checking out the wreckage. I got up and kept on walking though. It seemed impossible to get out of the area of destruction, or maybe it was just my imagination. A few times I thought I saw or heard somebody, but it was always just some luggage or the wind.

'_It's getting brighter!'_ the sun was beginning coming up. There was a dark woodland area up ahead, _'__Should I go into the spooky forest?' _"Yeaahhhh…. I don't think so," I decided not to explore it, it looked really dangerous._ '__I have seen way too many scary movies for my own good.' _I laughed at the thought.

Once my hunger became too intense for me to ignore, I decided heading back to the plane would be the best idea. I found some chips in a blue duffle bag. I wolfed them down so fast; you'd think I never ate a day in my life. _'__Great, now my face is oily and dirty.'_ I went over to the ocean to wash my face in the water. I saw my reflection. "Wow, I look absolutely terrible!" My voice cracked as I said it._ '__I wonder if I'm ever going to get to take a shower again.' _Just when I started to lose hope again, I saw a helicopter in the distance! I did a really embarrassing celebratory dance and cried in rejoice, "I guess I'll be alright after all!"


End file.
